


Impossible Year

by Drankaliquorstore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s New York City, I love my son michael even if im mean to him, Journalist Lucifer, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Lucifer is really gay, M/M, No Smut but some questionable scenes, Politician Michael, Shit goes down later on, Snarky Lucifer, but they will be updated as the story progresses, not many tags to add right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drankaliquorstore/pseuds/Drankaliquorstore
Summary: "Mr. Sam Winchester... what an interesting year you've had. Arson, murder, black market and mafia deals, secrecy, and lies. Do you mind telling the final cost?"Sam Winchester was a Junior Partner at one of the top law firms in 1930's New York City, and at a charity event required by his employers, he meets the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. Lucifer Milton had him from the very beginning, not only was he the start to a long string of lies, deceit, and crimes made by his older brother, but he had a personality that could fill the room, snark, loose morals, and  enough scandalous jokes to go around. They both fall quick for each other, but with Sam's reputation and the threat of imprisonment on the line, the stakes are even higher. As the full picture develops, every twist and turn of the puzzle Michael Milton made brings more horror, loss, and the cost is more than they could ever imagine.





	Impossible Year

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of each chapter look for warnings here, some stuff might get explicitly violent, or there might be other stuff you may not want to see. For this chapter you're pretty good.
> 
> 30's Slang from this chapter  
> Nelly - referring to a gay man

"Mr. Sam Winchester... what an interesting year you've had. Arson, murder, black market and mafia deals, secrecy, and lies. Do you mind telling the final cost?" The question hung in the air, thick and heavy. It didn't feel like an interview, more like an interrogation, all the reporters, and writers in front of him, all hoping to write the best version of his story. Sam scoffed to himself, the only person who could write the story, and do it right was Lucifer. He would be the only one to do it justice. He's the only one who will know all the details.

Multiple reporters had cigars and cigarettes, a reporter in the front row blew another puff of smoke, adding to the smokey haze. Sam knew he shouldn't be here, not here, anywhere else. But he had to tell the story, he couldn't- no, wouldn't let this story be lost to time.

"It's long, we are covering a year here. So settle in. Make yourself comfortable and get ready for the ride of your life...," Sam said, voice subdued. "I always knew meeting Lucifer was a bad idea, but one that I don't have the heart to regret... not now, not ever."

\-----

Sam Winchester hated charity events with all his heart, all the little bits and grits of it. He hated the stuffy suits, the buzzed CEO's and officials swarming and murmuring, everything was introductions and small talk. All just to make themselves look good for the public, hell, he could go up to someone and ask what charity the event was for, and they wouldn't know. Sam knew he was here to meet and greet, to chat with the rich who messed up too often to be paid off. It made him sick, all of it. The only reason he was happy to be here was Michael Milton. As a Junior Partner for Cadwalader, Wickersham & Taft, and working in white-collar crime, Sam has an eye for... interesting characters, and Michael caught his eye. Suspicions flickered through his head with every new coincidence, but nothing solid ever fell into his lap.

What did fall into his lap was a tipsy man, the smell of expensive alcohol all over him, a wild mess of his blond hair, and suit in complete disarray. In a desperate attempt to keep the man from falling to the floor, Sam wrapped his arms around his waist, and as soon as the man was steady, he let go. "You know, this is a corporate charity event, not a place to get drunk," Sam murmured softly, there were too many officials around, and whoever this guy was, Sam didn't want to ruin his chances for clientele.

"Mmm, yes I know it is, but I'm not drunk, and I have no need to impress these people. I don't want to be here anyway. And besides, I don't think I could've ended up in a better spot." The man flirted, not making any move to remover himself from Sam's lap, even going as far as to wrap an arm around Sam's neck.

"You shouldn't say things like that, I don't know who you are, but no one will hesitate to report homosexual comments," Sam looked at the arm around his neck and the fact that the strange man was still in his lap, "and actions like this." Sighing in relief as the man slid off his lap and into the empty chair next to him, grabbing a flute of champagne from a waiter as he passed.

"Oh everyone knows I'm homosexual, in the 20's I made sure everyone knew. It made my brother furious, he needed his pristine record as a senator intact." The man grinned and took a sip of his drink. The pieces clicked to place in Sam's mind, senator, openly gay brother... no, it can't be! "I can see the gears turning in your mind, don't injure yourself thinking too hard," he joked, taking a drink from the glass, "So before you do, Lucifer Milton at your service."

Sam has never been this lucky in his life, he has worked his ass off to get where he is, and all of a sudden an invaluable piece for the puzzle of Michael Milton is given to him, and god, it's a cute one too. "Sam Winchester, I'm here for my firm.. but why would Michael Milton's younger brother need to show up at his event, last I heard, you were a writer for the New York Times."

"Good question, Sammy. You see, my younger brother, Gabriel, thinks I don't get out of the house enough. He says that the only place I go to is work and go home, his favorite saying is 'It may be the great depression, but you don't have to be depressed!', so here I am. Not in my house, and even though I won't let him know this, I guess getting out of the house has its perks, namely meeting cute lawyers."

"First of all, it's Sam. Second, you're lucky to not have to got to the events on the regular, every other one that my firm is invited to, I'm forced to. They say it's to meet and greet potential clients, and to show the city that we care about those suffering, but I think it's just because the actual partners don't want to go. And since I'm in a place where I'm high up enough to represent the company at these functions, but low enough to be ordered around means I end up here," Sam complained, long-standing-suffering clear in his voice. Leaning forward, elbows on the table. "I've always wondered, you're one of the last of the famous people to not go into hiding over their sexuality. Why? Your career could sink at any minute from a protest. Or you could be physically assaulted, it's not like no one knows, or someone in your office could sell you out."

"Sammy, I'm an editor-in-chief for the New York Times, I read all the stories about the stupidity that happens in the office and I get to yell at people. That's my job, well there's some other stuff too, like publicity and budgets and stuff, but that's the fun part. My underlings are intimidated by of me and still respect me, they know that if they get on my bad side, do one to many stupid things, or have multiple bad stories presented to their editor, they're gone with a snap of my fingers. Out of the office, on their ass within fifteen minutes." Lucifer smirked, sipping his champagne, obviously happy with how much power he has.

Sam smiled a bit, and scoffed sightly, "It's Sam, and your whole family has a thing for power. Your older brother is a senator, you're an editor-in-chief for the New York Times, Gabriel has one of the most famous gourmet candy business on the east coast! Is it like, a shared obsession among your family? Always gotta be on top?"

"We do not have an obsession for power, just a drive for success. Power was just an added bonus. Besides, I'm a bottom." Lucifer retorted, finishing his champagne, and making no move to retrieve more alcohol. Sam wished he would, then he would have a chance to calm his burning red cheeks down. _Does this guy have no shame?! Homosexual sex jokes in public!_ "Who knew that making a homo joke would turn Sam Winchester, Mr. Hot-Shot-Lawyer into a fucking firetruck!"

"You're a heathen, Lucifer!" Sam sputtered out, "Cussing up a storm, and- and sexual jokes in public! Have you no shame?" This man had managed to break multiple social customs in their twenty-five-minute conversation, and it infuriated and intrigued Sam to no end.

"Well, I was given the name Lucifer at birth, so why not live up to the name? At age 35, I've done a pretty good job. I'm gay, I've got a sailor's mouth, and I'm not even one who believes in God, one of those atheist people!" Lucifer gloated, he knew that the life he lived was considered hedonistic in the eye of many - most notably his older brother, Michael. But everyone has bad parts in them, so instead of ruining yourself when they're found out, shock the world when someone known for bad does something good. Though, he has yet to shock the world for doing something good.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the unholy list Lucifer recited, then gave a small chuckle, "If I ever wrote to my father, and told him I made a friend out of you, he'd surely faint of shock. His youngest son, friends with a hedonistic homosexual. From the stories I've heard about my mother, if she were alive and had heard of this interaction, she would have marched from Kansas all the way here to beat the stuffing out of me," Sam grinned, pulling aside a waiter, and ordering some whiskey.

"Both of my parents were disappointed when I started making all these proclamations, but you couldn't help but see the smile that was snuck from my father. He found the whole ordeal quite amusing," Lucifer said, hint of a smile on his lips, "Of course my brother flipped his shit when he found out, he went on this whole rant about responsibility, about how I shouldn't announce that to the whole world, and how I had to think of others before I acted. I guess he thought that having a nelly of a brother would tank his reputation, and his chances for vice president."

"Well, he's obviously not doing too bad, I mean if his candidate for president is chosen, which is looking good, he's going to run for vice. But not to be over critical, but all these coincidences he keeps getting himself into, and from a lawyer's eye, he's more likely to sink his own career," Sam predicted, softly thanking the waiter when he brought him his drink, taking a sip before continuing, "Though, if all these happenings with him, are not just that, he's very good at hiding his tracks."

"Oh he may be able to someone as uptight and legal as you, but as someone who was a reporter for a number of years, I know all the places to look for interesting hidden details that may have been forgotten about. I have quite a bit of blackmail material on my brother, just a lot of question with legality."

"That raises more questions than it answers, Lucifer. One of them being, what kind of family relationships do you have, specifically with your brother, if you have a whole case file on him. And with illegal evidence, it takes a lot of time, money, and connections to drum up. Do you spend your free time building a case on your brother?" Sam was baffled, he'd heard of messed up families before, but ones that go out of their way to collect evidence of illegal activities on each other? That's some dedication.

"Contrary to popular belief," Lucifer motioned towards Sam, "I do not spend my free time doing it. It's a self-employed side business for the weekends," Lucifer snarked. "Of course I do it on my spare time. You can call me a spiteful bitch, but I have wrongs that need righting, and this is a good way to get them done."

Sam considered Lucifer's words for a second, sipping his whiskey while doing so. "You know, I think we could help each other here. You see, we seem to have the same hobby: trying to build a case on your brother. You have the information, I have the actual case skills, and the ability turn your dubious evidence into something possibly solid. We could mutually benefit each other, and besides, you seem pretty interesting, and would be nice to have as a friend."

"That's a hard bargain to pass up, Sammy, _really hard_." Lucifer tried to hide the grin on his face at the joke but failing miserably to do so.

"I'm offering you a serious proposition here, and you make a sex joke?" Sam asked, this man tested Sam in ways he hadn't been before, and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

"That's the way I am, so if you got a problem with it, might want to retract that generous offer."

"I think I can live with it if it means I get to get my hands on the puzzle of Michael Milton."

"Aw, Sammy, I was hoping you wanted your hands on me."

Sam blushed softly and shook his head, hiding the soft smile on his lips. "Let's just meet up somewhere, so we can go over the evidence. I'll give you my phone number- NY9356- and you can call me to set up a time and date, okay?"

"Can do, Sam. Now, even though this conversation was riveting, forty-five minutes is more than enough time for Gabriel to stir up some trouble, and I'm in charge of keeping him in check. I'll call you soon." Then within a few seconds, he stood up and disappeared into the crowd.

Sam for once, didn't hate charity events. Lucifer was a vital piece to Sam, one that also seemed to have a good personality, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was handsome. But as the night slowed down, the people who had been near Lucifer and Sam started to whisper. Whispers turned to rumors, and rumors always make their way to the laps of those who listen.

And Michael Milton was a very good listener.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or suggestions are vastly appreciated, if you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out!


End file.
